Star of Rapture
by AndromedaeStarStorm69
Summary: Star, a Guardian Angel, is transported to Middle-earth with Romano and Chloe, a Big Daddy and Little Sister. She's tough, spirited and battle-hardened, but a certain Rohirrim could just soften her heart. Rated T for coarse language, romance and violence.
1. Chapter 1

We all know that Middle-earth has a much better type of scenery than Rapture, but what happens when a Big Daddy, his Little Sister and a Guardian Angel show up in Middle-earth when the Fellowship are due to leave? Chaos, that's what! Rated T for violence, language and also some romance between Éomer and Star. I do not own either LOTR or Bioshock, but I do own the Angels, Star, little Chloe and her Big Daddy Romano.

Chapter One

Star hated Rapture. Hated the creaks and groans of the water pressure on its glass tunnels, the Splicers, the darkness and the dank smell. Just her goddamn luck that she'd been brought down here for the Guardian Angel program. '_Rapture my ass_,' she thought as she paused to put one of her many weapons into its slot. Angels were supposed to take care of wandering Little Sisters when they were separated from their Big Daddies by death. Until they found a new Protector, Angels guarded them with their lives. Star was one of the small handful that hadn't been taken down by rogue Alpha Big Daddies, Big Sisters, Splicers, or even had become a Splicer themselves. You had to be tough, and know how to watch your own back. Essentially, the only two rules were-kill or be killed, and if the Sister dies, expect to have rabid Big Sisters set on you by Sofia Lamb.

So far, the day had been pretty quiet, for an Angel, anyway. Star had managed to catch a few hours of shuteye before a Splicer happened upon her most recent hideout. Then after dealing with said Splicer, there wasn't much to do but bundle up her few possessions and look for another place to call home. 'Home.' It was now a foreign concept to Star. As was sunlight, proper food, and hot showers. Suddenly, a child's scream ripped through the silence, leaving jagged lacerations. The Angel broke into a run, powering up her _Incinerate! _plasmid. '_Hold on, little one,' _she thought. '_Your Guardian Angel's coming!_' Bursting into a room, she found the Sister crying and shaking in a corner. A Bouncer Big Daddy lay unmoving on the floor and a Splicer advancing on the little girl. "Hey, ugly!" Star yelled. "Pick on someone ya own size!" The spliced-up dickhead grinned, turning his attention to her, but the smirk faded when he saw the twin wings branded into her shoulder.

"No, please, I'll leave her alone, I promise!" he grovelled, trying to make a break for it. Angels were just as feared as Big Daddies, if not more.

"Too late, asswipe." Shooting a massive fire charge into him and killing him, she approached the snuffling child. "Hey, baby girl. I told ya we should stop meeting like this," she murmured. She knew this Sister well. Her name was Chloe. The girl turned around, recognizing her voice.

"Starry!" she giggled, jumping onto the Angel's shoulders. "You saved me!"

"Yeah, and for ya own sake, I hope it's the last time," Star smiled.

"Do you have milk for me today?"

"Ya know it, kiddo." Shifting Chloe's weight and reaching into the deep pocket of her filthy, ripped-up jeans, she brought out a small carton of banana milkshake. "Here ya go. Do ya want me to take the straw off?"

"Nope! Thanks, Starry!" Taking the milk, Chloe tore the straw off and stuck it into the drink, sucking away happily. Star straightened her tank top and armguards before venturing back into the junk-heap known as Rapture.

Not far away, a Big Daddy put his fifth little one to bed, patting her head gently and helping her into the vent. "Night, night, Mr. Bubbles," the Little Sister yawned. Letting out a long, loud sigh, the Daddy adjusted the rivet gun in his gloved hand and went to look for another vent. When he was halfway to Apollo Square, he noticed a familiar figure moving towards him. He called out to her in the whalesong that all Big Daddies speak in. Star quickened her pace gratefully. "Hey there, Romano," she greeted tiredly. "Can you take Chloe for a while?" The Big Daddy held his arms out for the Little Sister, cupping her tiny body with his massive hands. "Thanks. See ya around." Star had taken to calling him that, as she saw him more often than any other Big Daddy and knew him by the dent in his oxygen tank-which coincidentally was R-shaped.

As quickly as there had been relief and tranquillity in the atmosphere surrounding the three, there was terror as a blinding flash of light filled the room. As soon as it had come, it faded, taking with it the three people that had been standing there a moment ago.

Rivendell, Middle-earth

"Sam, how are you going to carry all that?" asked an astonished Pippin. The ginger-haired Hobbit was packing for the next day's journey and had a lot in and on his bag. All of those who were in the Fellowship were staring at it.

"It's all essentials, Pip. I'll 'ave to manage," Sam replied.

"But there's so much stuff!"

In the middle of their argument, a boom resounded throughout Rivendell, making the birds fly out of the trees and every single person cry out in shock. On the grass in front of the Last Homely House, three figures lay, seemingly unconscious. One was a huge hulking monster in a big brown suit of some kind. Another was a little girl in a raggedy blue dress. And the last was an older blonde girl in ripped trousers and an equally torn sleeveless shirt. Legolas and Aragorn immediately went to help, both concerned.

Legolas looked over the blonde. She had a strange necklace around her throat with two rectangular tags on it. Turning the first one, it read 'GuardianAngel3.81.' Having no idea what that meant, Legolas checked the other tag. It said- Αστέρι. In what odd language was it written in? It certainly wasn't in Westron or Elvish, and not even in the Black Speech. The girl had a belt of weapons ranging from knives to metal shapes of some sort. Her hair was cut short, cropped close to her head like a boy's, and was dirty and scruffy, as were her clothes and pieces of thick metal armour. Her left shoulder was branded with a picture of golden angel's wings. Where had she and the others come from?

Aragorn instantly went to help the child. For one thing, the brown giant didn't look very friendly, even in sleep, and it would have been impossible to lift. The child emitted little happy noises as she slumbered, making the Ranger smile in adoration. He picked her up, but as he did so, the girl awoke and started to scream. "MR. BUBBLES! HELP!" she shrieked. The brown thing woke up instantly, the light in its helmet going from light green to an angry red. It roared, running towards Aragorn with amazing speed considering its clunky attire. He leaped out of the way, clutching the girl tighter. She wriggled and squirmed to get to the monster, and finally escaping, clung to the leg of the massive thing. "Hiya, Mr. B," she laughed, yellow eyes lighting up. Both Legolas and Aragorn watched in shock. The lights in the monster faded to green again, appeased as it let out a long moan. Suddenly, the other girl began to stir.

"What the hell?" she muttered. Legolas went back over.

"Are you all right?" he asked. Eyes widening, the blonde snapped into action, rolling away and back-flipping onto her feet. Glaring at both Legolas and Aragorn, she folded her arms.

"Okay, ya got three seconds to tell me what's going on, where I am and what the hell ya did with Romano and Chloe," she growled in an unfamiliar accent.

"Romano and Chloe?" Aragorn wondered quizzically out loud.

"Starry!" the small girl grinned, detaching herself from the massive creature and running to the warrior-like person, who picked her up and allowed her to climb onto her shoulders. The creature, apparently Romano, called out what seemed like a greeting to 'Starry.'

"To answer your questions, you are in Middle-earth," Aragorn said, as if it was supposed to be completely obvious, "And both Legolas and I are just as confused as to what is going on." The glare in the girl's grey eyes faded to something like suspicious trust.

"I've never heard of Middle-earth before, but I ain't been topside in years. It's a lot better than where we came from, anyway. Excuse me for not mentioning it, but I'm Star, nice to meet ya. This is Chloe, and the Big Daddy is Romano," the blonde introduced.

"Big Daddy?"

"The thing that's not me or Chloe." Star checked herself over. "We're from Rapture, the world's fastest-growing junkheap under the sea." Satisfied that she was not harmed, she took out a blade from a sheath and studied the smooth metal. It wasn't exactly new, but it was fussily cleaned and sharpened. Sliding it back in, she stretched a hand out to shake Legolas'. She had a strong grip. The hand was gloved, but the fingers of the glove were missing. The other hand was bare. She smiled amiably, and raised an eyebrow at his pointed ears. Legolas noticed, and huffed in indignation. "Sorry if I stare. But don't worry; I've seen waaay weirder things than ya. I'm gonna take a wild guess and say ya got a name for both you and what ya are," Star grinned. Aragorn stepped in.

"I am Aragorn, son of Arathorn. This is Legolas, Prince of Mirkwood. Welcome to Rivendell, my lady," he introduced.

"Ah, I'm no lady. Just Star, thanks. Can't remember my second name. I'd ask for help getting home, but I can't really remember where that is, either." Aragorn smiled uncertainly and took in her full appearance. Lanky, painfully thin, bedraggled, covered in dirt, blood and sweat, and clothes ripped beyond repair. "Don't suppose you got a shower or something so me and Chloe can get even remotely clean?" At the mention of her name, the little girl giggled happily.

"Starry's my best friend! She keeps us safe from the bad people, so does Mr. B," she explained.

"Bad people?"

"Splicers. Long story."

"One that I should like to hear after you both have cleaned up and over something to eat. Come."

It wasn't a shower, but the warm bath relaxed Star's grime-stiff muscles and skin. Her dark blonde hair, once caked with filth, pointed startlingly in every direction, dripping with the wash it had received. Her skin was sallow from the lack of sunlight, and her battle-scarred body tough and wiry from many rough fights and days without food. Towelling herself dry in her temporary quarters, she spied grey leggings and a short-sleeved green tunic on the bed, and so grabbing the underwear she'd snaffled from a dilapidated department store in Rapture and putting it on again, she changed into the new clothes. The soft fabric felt wonderful on her skin, which was used to the coarse feel of her own jeans and tank top, and after years of being unkempt and tangled, Star's hair finally got brushed through. She barely recognized herself. Shaking her head amusedly, she pulled a pair of boots she found by the bed onto her feet.

Chloe was already waiting for her in the Great Hall with Romano and nine other people, including the two they'd met earlier. The Little Sister looked almost healthy. Separating from the fact her eyes and skin were different shades of sickly yellow. But she'd been washed and had a new dress, and small boots identical to Star's shod her tiny feet. There was food on the massive table, and twelve plates. Clearly they had no idea Romano was grafted into his suit and therefore couldn't eat. Oh, well. Aragorn gestured for her to sit. Doing so, she took a deep breath.

"Well, where to start?"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

"I guess with any stories about Rapture, the whole thing starts with a little guy called Andrew Ryan," Star explained. "He had a 'vision' of a 'perfect' city unrestrained by the law, by opinions, even by God. So, Rapture was built, under the sea." She got up and began to pace.

"But you can't come from a perfect world," Pippin insisted. "You're too...rough."

"That's right. I don't. Where I've come from, ya'd be on the run for however long ya lived; barring ya weren't killed the second you got there." The Hobbit paled. "Everything _was _perfect for the first five minutes until a genetic enhancer called ADAM was created, or rather extracted, from a certain type of sea slug. ADAM could make ya younger, give ya superpowers, make ya more attractive, give ya a more interestin' sex life...whatever. Do ya want to see?"

"How can we see that?" Another interruption from Pippin. Star grit her teeth and tried to keep her patience.

"Well, I got ADAM in my system. I can do things others can't." Pulling her left sleeve up, she switched to one of the least lethal of her powers, and picked up a glass with the _Telekinesis _plasmid. "Like that. I can pick people up and throw them across a room, set them on fire, freeze them and shatter them into pieces of ice; I can even make them turn against each other. Do I need to go on about that? Anyway, think of, say, a table. Strip the varnish away, call the table ADAM. But you want to add varnish to it, make it prettier. The varnish is called a plasmid. That's how I can do all those things. Plasmids spliced my genetic code, made me faster, stronger. Put fire and ice in my blood. That's how Splicers came around."

"How exactly did they 'come around'?" Aragorn asked wryly.

"People wanted to improve themselves more and more. ADAM and plasmids alike mutated them so much that they became addicted. Their bodies wasted away, became deformed. All the ADAM made them go, in the nicest way I can put it, fuckin' nuts. So they started looking for any source they could find. Like Little Sisters. Chloe, would you come here for a minute?" The latter was curled up in Legolas' arms, listening to the whole conversation. In his defense, she was almost impossible to resist and he'd taken a shine to her. Needless to say, Romano wasn't particularly happy about it, but as he could never hate what loved Chloe, he put up with the bond.

"Lassie, down," she commanded. The Elf obeyed, setting her down on the floor.

"Lassie?" Merry snorted, cracking up with laughter as Chloe climbed up into Star's arms.

"I tried teaching her to say Legolas after she got it wrong the first time," Legolas protested. "She decided to shorten it to Lassie." Star rolled her eyes.

"Okay, ladies, handbags down and eyes on Chloe," she sighed. "She's a Little Sister. An ADAM slug was put into her stomach to allow her to drink it, which is why she looks so sick. She was taken, this little kid, into a lab and turned by Andrew fuckin' Ryan into somethin' that other kids think go bump in the night. So were other girls; all ripped from their families and taken away to have slugs put in them. Slugs, for fuck's sakes!" Her voice had lowered into a furious growl at that point. "I wish I could have got my hands on his ass, but his son got there first. Now we got Sofia Lamb runnin' the joint, and she's no fuckin' better. Can't scratch ya own head without Big Sisters clawin' ya ass off now."

"Big Sisters?" Pippin again.

"I was gettin' to that. They're Little Sisters that didn't get killed by Splicers and so forth. They grew up, protected by Big Daddies like Romano. They were trained to be killing machines, to punish people for stealing ADAM. I was amazed I didn't get one on my case for savin' Chloe here and bringing her to Romano. I ended up here instead. Before anyone can ask," she added, "A Big Daddy's job is to protect Little Sisters; make sure no spliced-up fuckers get their hands on 'em. Men, usually men, were taken into labs and grafted into those big suits specifically to guard those little girls. Painful and they were spliced as fuck beforehand, but afterwards they'd no memories of the pain. Wasn't all bad, I guess. Larynx removed, pheromones injected, grafted, and dipped in goo to make sure they're mindless drones. No offense there, big guy. All in all, a Big Daddy. Romano's a Bouncer model, but there's a good few different ones. I met an Alpha Series once. They're nasty fuckers, and mean as hell. Nearly took my head off-and my shoulders too." She paused thoughtfully. "I guess that's it. The basics anyway, ya don't need to know anythin' else. Sweet dreams after all that shit."

Someone cleared his throat as Star finished and sat down with Chloe on her lap. She hadn't really noticed she'd been pacing. "You've given us plenty of information," Gandalf noted, quiet until now, "But you haven't told us anything about yourself, Star. Where is your place in the story? What are you?" Star raised a blonde eyebrow, considering this.

"Whaddaya wanna know?" she asked after a moment's thought.

"Where you come from, whether or not you mean us harm, why exactly you have wings branded into your shoulder and wear those tags around your neck for a start," Boromir suggested, glaring suspiciously. She gave him a look that could have frozen hell before clearing her throat.

"'Kay. To answer all those questions-I can't remember where I really come from, if I wanted to commit grievous bodily harm on any of ya, kill ya or even just rough ya up a little I woulda done it already and done it before ya could blink. The last questions? That's another story long as hell, the reason for the last answer and not one ya want to hear yet. I'll tell ya when I want to; when I trust ya." Her grey eyes darkened slightly, like storm clouds. "That's gonna be a while; and I'm not waitin' till then. I gotta get Chloe someplace safe, someplace she can call home."

"Come with us," Aragorn offered, all of a sudden. "We can take you as far as you need to go, protect you." Star scoffed.

"Please. I'm a big girl-I can take care of myself and Chloe. We'll have Romano with us."

"I do not doubt for a moment that you can defend yourselves, but we know these lands better than you do." She chewed her lip absentmindedly. Chloe, meanwhile, began to wriggle around, uncomfortable with her current position. She ended up around Legolas' neck again, and started snoring softly, worn out.

"Fine. Thanks," Star consented. Aragorn nodded to her plate, but she shook her head. "I'm okay. I don't eat much."


End file.
